


we can fight our desires, but when we start making fires (we get ever so hot)

by commandmetobewell



Series: The Commander, the Princess, the Mechanic, and the Warrior [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Humor, Magic Cock, Multiple Partners, OT4, Polyamory, Strap-Ons, Violence, aka agitated chipmunk and emo bean are competitive at basically everything, and smol birb and angry potato kinda don't mind because it's low-key really hot, anyways this is another 5am fic but i am sober this time don't worry, sunday nights am i right???? jk i need to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandmetobewell/pseuds/commandmetobewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia runs her mouth during training and Lexa challenges her to a sparring session, leaving Raven and Clarke to get a little hot and bothered by the sight of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we can fight our desires, but when we start making fires (we get ever so hot)

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: MILD VIOLENCE
> 
> Hey friends it's me again, sober this time, I assure you. I thought I'd continue that last fic into something like a series, where it's just Clextaven one-shots post season three when there is no war and everyone is happy and no one is dying or hurt or anything bad so these four get their happily ever after (because that's totally going to happen do not lie to me, Jason). I didn't really like that last one, because it was too much smut and not enough plot, so I came up with this one instead. Again, it's 5:18am and honestly I think I have a very serious sleeping problem but idk I'm in college this is my life now.
> 
> Thanks for all the people that left reviews on that last one! I'll try to get back to all of you guys as soon as possible! Also updates to my main Clexa fic, as well as a sequel to "your jesus forgot me (when he saved your soul)" will be coming in this week after my midterm exam! Thanks for being awesome and leaving those great comments. They really help because honestly I have no experience with poly relationships and I really don't want to misrepresent or offend anyone, so if you wanted to leave a comment, I'd love it! :)
> 
> The chapter title comes from the song "In For the Kill" by La Roux (Glitch Mob Remix)

"You are worse than a _goufa_ ," Indra growls as she taps her sword against Octavia's shoulder. "Get up, _gada_."

"It's been a year," Octavia growls as she rolls on the ground, rising back to her feet with a groan. "C'mon, I'm one of Heda's generals now, just like you were. I don't see the need for you to push me around like a sack of potatoes." Indra's lips curl in the tiniest of smirks as she slides her blade into her sheath.

"You may be the Commander's mate but you will always be my _seken_ ," Indra quips as she eyes her bloodied forehead. "General or not, you need to be quicker on your feet. Perhaps I should let Heda know of your incompetence." Rolling her eyes in exasperation, Octavia mutters an insult under her breath while Indra chuckles at her response. The older warrior waves her off and nods her head towards Polis' massive tower, her eyes planted on the tallest floor of the building. The warrior follows her gaze and grumbles again, shaking her head.

"Have you seen me in combat?" Octavia snarks back at her former mentor. "I am as good as Heda herself."

"Are you now?" A raspy voice perks up from behind the younger girl's back. Octavia whips her head around to see Lexa walking with Titus and Aden, an amused smirk plastered to her face. A deep blush paints the warrior's face as she gulps, avoiding the stare of her mate as Lexa nods down to Aden.

"Tell me Aden," Lexa muses as she holds her hand behind her back, "do you think that you could take on one of my finest generals? As good as _me_?"

"Sha, Heda." Aden's head bows, but Octavia can see the smirk that tugs at his lips. Indra stifles an amused chortle and backs out of the ring, allowing Aden in with a nod. Lexa glances over to one of her mates for any last hesitation and smiles proudly when she finds nothing but eagerness. Octavia brandishes her sword and meets the teenager in the middle of the ring with a playful growl. Aden remains calm and collected, much like Lexa when she fights. Octavia ignores the rush of heat to the apex of her thighs when she recounts the bloody and arousing image of the Commander cutting down enemies.

"Pay attention," Indra grunts with a disapproving sigh, " _yu laik branwada mema_."

Octavia is about to get a retort in when Aden's blade jerks forward, the flat of the steel smacking against her side. Before she can retaliate, the hilt of the sword pummels down unto her shoulder, throwing her further into the mud. Reacting quickly, Octavia whips her leg out and trips the boy, sending him crashing to the ground. She's always been known to be impulsive and scrappy, but her fighting style is quick and agile. She pounces, wrangling the blade from his wrist before flipping him to his stomach. Aden lets out a yelp and Octavia's eyes widen in fear, afraid that she may have gone too far.

"Hey," she says worriedly as she eases up on the pressure upon his back, "are you-"

Before she can finish her statement, Aden manages to twist and kick at her side, throwing her off. Octavia growls as she lands with a thud on her back. She scrabbles for her weapon, but Aden kicks it away before grabbing his own sword. Bouncing back to her feet, Octavia lightly dances on her heels like Lexa had taught her. She anticipates the first slash of Aden's blade and draws him into her chest, grabbing his shoulder and his wrist before flipping him over his shoulder. While he is a teenager, his growth spurt still hasn't hit him enough to allow for much of his weight to be taxing with the move. This time, she is the one to kick the blade away, leaving them both back on their feet with only their fists. Aden is grinning, his messy blonde hair tussled and sweaty.

"That's enough," Titus quips in annoyance, obviously bothered that Aden is wasting his time play-fighting when he must be training. Lexa eyes the man with a raised brow, but the _fleimkapa_ only grumbles something inaudible under his breath before clapping and motioning for Aden to join him for morning meditation. A groan escapes the boy's lips and he pleadingly gazes over his Commander, who offers him a sympathetic smile and shakes her head.

"Go with Titus," she says with restrained laughter, "we will train with the others later. _Mochof_ , Aden."

" _Pro_ , Heda." Aden dips his head at his opponent before trailing off after Titus with a slouch in his back. Lexa eyes him with a knowing grin, one that Octavia doesn't miss as she limps over to her partner. Sheathing her sword, Octavia makes her way over to the taller woman, slipping her hand over the taut muscle of her abdomen and pulling her in for a side hug. Lexa raises her brow teasingly but at Octavia's cheeky grin, she can't help but dip her head.

One of Octavia's hands slide between the slip of her overcoat as their lips meet. Octavia's eyes close and a soft moan parts her lips when Lexa nibbles upon her top lip. A chuckle leaves the Commander's mouth as Octavia hardens their kiss, obviously losing herself in the sensation of Lexa's swiping tongue along her teeth. She goes to part her mouth and allow for the Commander to dive deeper when a clearing throat interrupts them. Both women break apart slowly, one calm and collected and the other a bit flustered to gaze at an impassive-looking Indra. The chief snorts at them, shaking her head. 

"Does something bother you, Indra?" Lexa asks, her tone playful and light. "Speak true."

"Nothing, Heda." Indra's voice is clipped but neither woman misses the lighthearted fondness that flickers in those deep brown eyes. "I believe that Fido called me earlier requesting another sparring session for the upcoming warriors. The _yongons_ are in need of a demonstration." Octavia frowns.

"Why didn't he pick me?" Octavia asks, her frame trembling lightly when she feels Lexa's hand come to rest upon her hip. "I am the top warrior in Polis now that you've retired to become one of the Commander's war chiefs." Indra raises her brow challengingly and Lexa stiffens beside her.

"The _top_ warrior?" Lexa asks as she maneuvers Octavia so they may face each other. "Do you realize what you are suggesting, _Oktevia_?"

Holding back the shiver that runs down her spine at the use of her name in _Trigedasleng_ , Octavia crosses her arms and nods. Indra looks on the verge of doubling over from laughter at the new, dominant challenge present in the blazing green eyes of her Commander. Lexa walks up to Octavia, getting into her space and backing her up until the smaller woman's back is pressed tightly between the seasoned warrior and the bark. Octavia keeps her eyes on Lexa, refusing to let them flick down to her lips. She painfully keeps her hands at her sides, holding back the urge to reach out and tug Lexa into her for a kiss.

"Heda?" Indra coughs, once again reminding the two women that they are not alone. "I think I may have a solution for this _gada's_ loose-tongue."

The expression makes both the Commander and the General flush, causing Indra to roll her eyes slightly. At the non-verbal communication between the war chief and curious Commander, Lexa catches onto what Indra is suggesting with a wry grin. She removes herself from the tree and Octavia before nodding. Octavia gulps as those wild eyes rest back on hers, a teasing glint passing through them as Lexa folds her hands behind her back.

"Well then," she says as she nods again to Indra, "Octavia and I will be there this afternoon for the demonstration."

"Wait," Octavia blurts out as Indra grunts in agreement before bidding the two women adieu, "wait, no, I'm not gonna fight-"

"Are you scared?" Lexa teases, poking her shoulder as Octavia stares at Indra's retreating form with wide eyes. "I thought you were the top warrior?"

There it is, Octavia senses, the smugness of her mate. It's something that's always gotten her going in bed with Raven and Clarke. The images of their many nights spent together, fucking their partners into submission and servicing them like the great warriors they are, flash through her mind. Squeezing her thighs together, a new thought passes through Octavia. She turns back to Lexa with a knowing grin, stalking up to the taller woman with a giant grin.

"Are you challenging me, Heda?" Octavia hisses in a low voice, her tone coated with lust and want. This time, Lexa's resolve falters the slightest bit as she gulps down her feelings at the fire ignited in the younger woman's stare. Octavia grins at the small hesitation and decides to take a step further. She places her hand upon the Commander's chest and walks them backwards until the older woman's back hits a tree with a quiet thud. Lexa's eyes narrow lustfully.

"Sha General," she grins slickly, reaching out to curl her fingers in Octavia's dark hair, "do you accept?"

"You're going down," Octavia whispers as she leans in close to capture the brunette's ear between her teeth. "Not just in the spar, Lexa."

"We'll see about that," Lexa chuckles as she angles Octavia's head so she may place a heated kiss upon her mouth, "now come, our mates are waiting."

"Waiting?" Octavia scoffs as she leans agains the Commander and rests her head against that familiar broad chest, "it's barely dawn."

"True," Lexa chuckles as she leans off the tree with a huff, "let's go wake them."

**|#|**

"Raven," Clarke's soft voice growls into the furs, "Raven, move your fatass off my stomach."

"Why?" The mechanic whines the question as Clarke's arms wind around her shoulders, trying to move her off her front. The sunlight is barely drifting through the blinds of the tower. Raven grunts reluctantly and rolls over in annoyance at Clarke's insistent prodding, only to find the other half of the bed empty. She nuzzles into the closest pillow, catching the hint of Octavia's scent. A gentle moan parts her lips and she closes her eyes contently. 

"Why do they wake up so early?" Clarke groans again, tugging more furs up her nude frame. "We're in peacetime. Can't we sleep in?"

"Those two have too much energy," Raven mumbles tiredly, smiling into the pillow when she feels Clarke turn and wrap her arms around the other woman. A pair of lips kiss the smooth expanse of her neck. A low growl builds in Clarke's throat as her hands run up from her waist to her breasts, fondling the globes gently. Raven wiggles her butt into the younger woman's crotch with an amused sigh before tilting her head to allow more space for her lips.

"It's not just them," Clarke murmurs as excitedly as she can for someone who's half-asleep. Raven chuckles and lets go of Octavia's pillow so that she can turn into Clarke's arms. She laughs heartily when she finds Clarke's droopy eyes and drool-caked chin staring back at her. She leans forward, placing a kiss to the younger woman's brow before throwing her arms over her pale shoulders, drawing her in for a warm embrace. Clarke mutters something again, but it's too incoherent for Raven to decipher. She just allows Clarke to nuzzle her head between her neck before she falls asleep once more.

Clarke passes back into the land of dreams with one hand still lazily placed over one of Raven's breasts. The mechanic takes a few drowsy glances of her sleeping partner before she allows herself to drift back off into a peaceful slumber. Her dreams are filled with memories of her beautiful partners, ranging from sweet group dates to heated nights of passion that nearly wake her up with a rumbling desire that aches to be sated. It'd been a year since they'd gotten together in Lexa's tent, and since then, all four women had been practically inseparable in their polymorous relationship. _Clextaven_ , Monty had jokingly named them when they came out to the crew back in Arkadia. Their friends had taken their relationship with stride, but Abby, however, had been a completely different story. It'd taken some major convincing on Clarke's part and a few therapy-like sessions for the doctor to accept Lexa as their partner.

Even now, their relationship is tolerant at best.

" _Reivon, ai niron. Em sonop_ ," a gentle voice murmurs into her ear, "wake up, sweetheart."

Raven groggily half-opens one eye to stare into the blurred visage of Lexa warmly staring down at her. The older woman smiles fondly and leans down to press a kiss to her lips before leaning over her body to do the same with Clarke's still-sleeping form. The blonde grumbles and attempts to swat away the loving embrace. Before Lexa can say something, another weight flies onto the bed, knocking them all down into the mattress and furs with a soft huff.

"Wake up, bitches!" Octavia practically hollers, causing Clarke to peek open an eye to send a smouldering glare her way. "Lexa and I have to tell you something important." Raven sighs and adjusts herself on the bed, not at all bothered by the fact that Lexa's arms end up wound around her waist and her hands loop around the soft of her stomach. The older woman smiles down at her kindly before greeting her with a gentle kiss. Clarke groans again, attempting to allow herself back into the tempting throes of sleep, but Octavia softly pulls her into her arms and plants a few fast, chaste kisses upon her.

"Okay, okay, I'm awake," Clarke mutters as she shoves the grinning girl away, "Jesus, you two are like children."

"I am of age, Clarke. I did not pounce on the bed like some _goufa_ ," Lexa argues, arching a brow in Octavia's direction. "I have more poise that that."

"You certainly didn't have poise last night," Octavia quips back, wriggling her brows playfully as Lexa blushes. Raven and Clarke chuckle at the innuendo before turning back to look at the youngest of the four of them, eager to know what had brought upon this swell of excitement in the first place.

"So what's your big news?" Raven says, sitting up so she's resting her back against Lexa's front. Octavia and Lexa exchange a knowing glance and Clarke catches on quickly. She shoves at Octavia and glares over at Lexa, her lips pulled into a tight line. The Commander has the decency to look slightly abashed by the disapproving stare, but doesn't make an effort to look away. Clarke rolls her eyes and groans, much to Raven's amused chuckling.

"Babe," the mechanic starts to say between hiccuped laughs, "you had to admit it was bound to happen soon enough."

"You two are not fighting each other," Clarke scowls, ignoring the brunette's laughter. "I already have enough to do in the medical centre."

"It's not like we're actually going to hurt each other," Octavia buts in, reaching again for Clarke. "Besides, _she_ challenged _me_!"

"It's true, _hodnes_." Lexa's soft voice agrees as she flinches when Clarke's head whips around to face her. "If she were to decline, I'd have to kill her."

"If you hurt each other, _I'll_ kill both of you," the blonde growls with a roll of her eyes. Lexa and Octavia exchange a worried glance and Raven still hasn't found the energy to stop laughing at the exchange. Clarke focuses her unruly glare upon the mechanic and after a few more chuckles, she quietens.

"If it helps," Octavia blurts out, raising a finger peacefully, "it's for the children?"

Lexa and Raven exchange a wide-eyed glance. The minutes the words had left the younger warrior's mouth, the two women knew that it was over. Clarke reels on her partner and narrows her glare. Octavia scoots off the bed and smiles disarmingly before darting out of the room, muttering something about getting breakfast. Raven feels Lexa's comforting weight leave her and she hides her smirk when she sees the great Commander of the Thirteen Clans slink away after her mate, mumbling out that Clarke looks absolutely beautiful this morning and that she will retrieve some coffee that she loves so much.

"Ugh," Clarke mutters as she falls back into the bed with a groan, " _children_? Really? I swear they're both gonna drive me insane one day."

"You knew what you signed on for, Princess. At least it's just a sparring session and not a death-match," Raven tries to soothe her, though the amusement can't be kept out of her airy voice. Clarke rolls onto her stomach and huffs into her pillow. "Besides, they're warriors. Pissing contests are in their blood."

"Ew," Clarke mutters as she scrunches up her face, "I hate that metaphor."

"Yeah, I regret it too," Raven says as she lies down next to the blonde, pressing a few kisses into the tattoo that decorated her left shoulder. "But c'mon, Clarke. Besides, you know that they're gonna just spar. I bet it's hand-to-hand combat. You know what that means, right?"

"If you're trying to convince me to watch them because of their attire, it's not gonna work."

"I didn't say anything," Raven replies cheekily, pecking her neck. "That was all you, Princess. That was all you."

"And fist fighting is going to teach children what? To beat each other up?" Clarke mutters as she rolls back onto her side to face Raven. "You know how I feel about all the violence. I don't think that it's necessary for them to learn how to fight, not at their age at least. Aden damn near killed one of his fellow Nightbloods in a sparring session the other day." There's a lingering anxiety that touches her words, and Raven knows she speaks of the Mountain.

"It's not the same thing," she whispers assuringly, pressing a gentler kiss to Clarke's side. "They're not going to die, okay? We brought them peace."

"Yeah," Clarke mumbles with a sigh as she allows Raven to pull her into her arms protectively, "I guess. I still don't like it, though."

"You also don't like mornings, or bananas, or Bellamy's new haircut," Raven lists with a lighthearted tone. "They'll be responsible, Clarke."

"They better," Clarke sighs sleepily into Raven's chest, "or they're sleeping on that hideous couch Marcus made for us three weeks ago."

Raven grimaces at the threat. The couch really is the worst.

**|#|**

"Are you ready, Heda?" Octavia grins as she enters the armoury, dressed in nothing but a sports bra and tight shorts. Lexa gazes up from where she's wrapping her wrists and smirks with a slight huff. After she fastens the cloth in place, she rises and walks over to her partner, mischief dancing in her eyes as she towers over the younger woman. Octavia shivers slightly as her eyes cast over the cut-off tank that reveals the other woman's hardened muscles. Lexa's eyes also flit down to her own bust, and Octavia can't help but smile teasingly when she sees a rouge cover the Commander's defined cheeks.

"Okay, rule number one," Raven's voice pipes up, causing them both to look over at knowing grin, "no eye-fucking in front of the kiddos."

"No _real_ fucking in front of the kids," Clarke scorns as she walks up from behind her partner, her arms crossed and eyes still flickering with annoyance at both her warrior girlfriends. Lexa and Octavia move away, with the latter rubbing the back of her head awkwardly when Raven snorts. Clarke, now having eaten and gotten through the morning, isn't as bothered by the idea of a sparring session, but still doesn't look particularly pleased at this event.

"I'm glad you came," Lexa says as softly and sweetly as she can, her gaze taking on a loving endearment. Raven holds back a laugh at the subtle fidgeting of the Commander's fingers. Clarke grunts and sighs before she walks up to both of the Grounders. She takes Lexa's face in her hands and leans her head down so they may share a soft, gentle kiss. Lexa's eyes close and a smile tugs at her lips when Clarke pulls away, biting her lip. 

"Me too," she echoes the words she'd said nearly two years ago when she'd seen Lexa take down the King, "don't push it." She says the words to both her and Octavia before she tugs the younger girl into an equally gentle kiss. Octavia deepens the kiss and tugs Clarke into her arms, wiggling her brows.

"I hope you're rooting for me," Octavia breathes into Clarke's lips, "because I'm gonna win."

"Nah O," Raven chuckles as she saunters up to Lexa with a seductive wink to the Commander, "my money's on Heda, babe."

"Clarke?" Octavia pleads after sending Raven a glare when Lexa smiles appreciatively, "please tell me that you're rooting for me?"

"I'm rooting for as few injuries possible," Clarke grumbles playfully, kissing Octavia's temple before whispering, "but I know you can do it, love."

"Did you hear that, Heda?" Octavia says as she springs free from her partner's embrace with a goading smirk, " _Wanheda_ said I'd win."

"Wanheda slept atop her horse and nearly fell off it once," Lexa teases back, "she doesn't have much evidence to support her claim, _ai keryon_."

"Play nice, Heda." Clarke warns as she pushes a finger into the Commander's chest. Her eyes cast downwards at those flexing abs and she reels her desire in. There's a secret part of her that is eager to see the two capable warriors sparring all sweaty and half-naked, but she refuses to give in and voice her pleasure. Lexa raises a brow at her but does not fight back. Raven's hand finds her jaw and angles it downwards, smacking a kiss to her lips while her hand touches those familiar bronzed ring of muscle. Raven's slender fingers trace over the dip of her hips into the skin-tight material of her hips and grins slyly.

"Tease," Lexa growls as she slides her hand down Raven's back to cup her bum, "you are cruel, _niron_."

"Go kick Pocahontas' ass," Raven retorts playfully, sending a wink to Octavia before pressing her lips to Lexa's once more. She slaps the Commander's torso once before making her way over to Octavia and Clarke. At first, the pout on Octavia's face warns Raven to back off, but then she can't help the strong arms that pull her in for a soft hug. She begrudgingly accepts the gentle kiss Raven gives her before the older woman pulls away with another flashy grin.

"We'll be in the stands," Raven says as she reaches for Clarke's hand, tugging lightly, "try not to kill each other."

"Wait," Clarke says, confused as Raven leads her away from their girlfriends, "stands? I thought only the kids are watching?"

"Are you kidding?" Raven chuckles as she leads her to a giant courtyard where a huge crowd has already formed, "it's not every day that Polis witnesses the Commander fighting one of her mates in a friendly sparring session. Things may be peaceful, but these guys thrive off violent entertainment. Think of it like UFC or the MMA we'd watch back on the Ark. It's just like that, but live." Clarke rolls her eyes, but then her gut drops when she sees someone weaving through the horde of people and in her direction. The familiar tousle of dirty blonde hair and glaring brown eyes meet hers, causing both women to gulp.

"Clarke Griffin!" Abby shouts out as she shoves past a few Grounders towards her. "Tell me that Lexa and Octavia aren't about to beat themselves to a pulp." Clarke grimaces at the words, shooting a pleading stare to Raven to see if she can back her up. Raven opens her mouth to speak, but Abby shakes her head. She goes to move towards the armoury, but a cheering from the crowd interrupts them. The loud roar signals the entrance of the two champions.

"You're kidding me, right?" Abby mutters as she throws her hands up in exhaustion. "They're acting like children."

"Well actually," Raven buts in with a slightly amused tone, "they _are_ doing it for the kids."

Abby reels on her toes, livid, but Clarke grabs her partner's arm and drags her away from her seething mother and towards the bleachers. They search for an empty spot near the area reserved for the Commander's closest confidants. Indra is sitting with Titus and Aden, who's sandwiched with the other Nightbloods. They cheer for their Heda, and Clarke can see the excitement and pride in their eyes when Lexa and Octavia walk out onto the muddy field. After her many months in the forest, Clarke has become accustomed to being dirty, but she wouldn't say it's a sensation she enjoys too much, however.  

" _Wanheda_ ," Titus acknowledges the blonde with a head tilt before nodding to the mechanic. " _Reivon_."

"You know, one day I am gonna get a kickass Grounder name just like Clarke over here. Maybe something like Commander of Boom. Yeah, I think I like that. What says you, Mr Bald Man?" Raven chuckles at him as she slides into the private booth with Clarke. Titus snorts but doesn't say anything. Raven catches the amused glance of Indra as she slides past the Commander's primary war chief with a shit-eating grin. Clarke shakes her head as she pulls Raven down to sit beside her, their eyes trained on the gleaming sight of their gorgeous girlfriends squaring off in the middle of the courtyard. They stand, facing each other as Titus rattles something off about this being a friendly demonstration. The crowd seems satisfied by this and cheers for their preferred champion.

The horns blow and the drums roll, signalling the beginning of the fight. Lexa and Octavia immediately drop into a fighting stance, the two of them circling each other in the imaginary ring. Clarke feels the pleasure thrum inside of her chest as she watches them pad around each other, but she can make out the impatience flickering in Octavia's eyes. Lexa is cool and impassive, her face wiped clean of every emotion possible. This is not her Lexa but the people's Heda that fights against her most trustworthy and honourable General. Octavia's steps are lighter than ever, her eyes watching for Lexa to make the first move. The crowd bellows out for someone to strike, but Lexa's eyes are steel, focused on her partner with complete concentration and intent.

"Come on, Heda!" Octavia goads her on, her arrogance getting to her. "Are you afraid to strike?"

Lexa doesn't answer, but Raven notices the slightest upturn of her lips in a smirk. The crowd boos as the Commander refuses to play into her jeering. Octavia grunts, getting frustrated as she notices that all Lexa is doing is circling her. Raven's hand slides down Clarke's hand and gently creeps up upon her palm. There's a hitch in Clarke's voice when Raven's fingers intertwine with hers in the cover of the booth. The blonde passes her a knowing glance silently.

"Lexa's patient," Clarke murmurs with a slight chuckle, "she'll circle her for days if it was needed."

"You know," Raven says as she eyes Octavia's weathering patience, "I'd have picked Lexa to be more offensive than defensive."

"One's defense their best offence," Clarke quotes with a chortle. "Lexa always was literal."

"Was?" Raven jokes as they stare at the calm stature of the pacing Commander. "Babe, she always _is_ literal."

"How long do you think Octavia will be able to hold back?" Clarke asks as she eyes the younger Grounder. Raven laughs again, grinning as she squeezes Clarke's hand lightly. She presses herself slightly closer to the other girl and watches the two warriors, hiding her snort as she sees Octavia frowning.

"Wait for it," she says as she sees the fidgeting of the warrior's fingers, "three, two, one…"

Octavia lets out a growl and swings her fist forward, her knuckles connecting with air as Lexa ducks easily.

"There we go," Raven says as she leans back into her seat, shaking her head in amusement. " _Now_  the real fight begins."

**|#|**

"Too sloppy," Lexa says as she moves to the side with ease, leaving Octavia open for a crushing blow to the ribs from her legs, "try again."

"Holy," Octavia wheezes as she nearly crumbles to the ground from the sheer force of her kick, "what are your legs made of? Steel?"

"Something like that," Lexa nearly laughs, her voice quiet so that her people can't hear the words she murmurs to her love. She continues to dance circles around Octavia with each harsh and quick blow she juts out. Not a single hit lands, and each time Octavia is left open, Lexa strikes a clean blow.

"Fuck," Octavia growls as she's thrown back a few paces. "Whatever happened to mercy, Heda?"

"Mercy?" Lexa chuckles lowly as she bunches her muscles and narrows her eyes dangerously. "Mercy is for the weak, General."

The crowd roars in pleasure as Lexa takes no time in pouncing upon her, wrangling her to the ground and pinning her underneath her body. Octavia retaliates by grabbing a handful of mud and shoving it into Lexa's face, momentarily blinding her. The Commander growls as she tries to move a hand to wipe her face, but Octavia is faster. She juts her elbow up and smashes it into Lexa's jaw, sending her reeling off to the side. Another cheer erupts through the crowd at the surprising move. Goaded on by their response, Octavia throws herself onto Lexa's frame, digging her knee into the Commander's back.

"Maybe you're right," Octavia hisses, ignoring the burst of pleasure that rushes over her when Lexa trembles at the words. "Beg for it, Lexa."

A snarl plays at the Commander's lips as she twists easily, bringing up her feet to kick the younger woman off and away with a harsh shove. Octavia's breath is sucked from her lungs as she tumbles back but quickly scrambles to her feet. Lexa is already up by the time she's raised her fists, and she's barely able to parry the jab the older woman sense her way. They duck and slice at each other, trying to land another hit. The crowd goes wild as Octavia goes for a roundhouse kick, landing it successfully against the Commander's ribs. While the other brunette is winded, Octavia smashes her fist against Lexa's jaw.

" _Jok_ ," Lexa spits out a wad of blood with a grin as she stares proudly into a heaving Octavia, "not bad, _ai_   _keryon_."

"Shut up and hit me," Octavia banters back with a bigger smirk, ignoring the ache in her knuckles because once again, Lexa's body is not soft by any means. Lexa beams and juts her palm outwards, the flat of her hand smacking harshly against Octavia's chest and sending her to the ground before she can even blink. The air is swept clean from her lungs from the sudden hit, leaving the glassy-eyed woman staring up at Lexa with a blank, pained expression. The Commander's eyes widen for a moment, worried that she'd gone too far. She quickly leans down, but not before glancing up into the bleachers where Clarke and Raven are staring with shocked expressions. Frowning, she looks back down, only to see Octavia smirking at her with a giant grin.

Before she can react, Octavia lets out a battle cry, sweeping her leg from under Lexa's own and sending her crashing to the muddy grounds. Octavia twists out of the way and rolls atop Lexa, grabbing the older woman's arms and pinning them behind her back. She digs her elbow into the narrow space between both her shoulder blades, eliciting a growl from the Commander. Lexa jerks her head backwards, the back of her braids smashing into Octavia's nose. The younger woman doesn't let go of her lover's arms as she's knocked backwards, forcing Lexa's body to twist unnaturally. 

Using the new position to her advantage, Lexa thrusts her weight backwards so that she may trap Octavia to the ground behind her. She pops her shoulders out and goes to bound upwards when suddenly two long legs wrap around her waist and keep her pinned to her mate's front. Lexa thrashes, twisting until she can free her arms and roll onto her front. She is suddenly faced with Octavia's muddy and sweaty face, with her dark and lusted eyes. A shiver courses through her spine as she feels the throbbing upon her bare torso from between her love's legs. A moan parts Octavia's lips as Lexa pins her arms above her head, keeping her pressed to the mud. Their eyes remain locked in a heated stare, with Octavia's lip captured between her own teeth to alleviate the desire.

"Give up?" Lexa whispers in a soft hiss. Octavia's gaze only darkens further as she shakes her head with a smirk.

"Never."

**|#|**

"Fuck," Raven swears as she trembles beside Clarke, "look at them."

"I know," Clarke barely holds back the groan as she watches her lovers twist and wrestle again. The clouds overhead crackle and boom, and before long, rain begins to pour down upon the people. No one moves, however, for a fight like this only comes once every blue moon. The canopy above the bleachers provides some cover from the torrential downpour, but the two warriors in the ring have no protection from the cold liquid. Clarke shivers at the sight of them, dripping wet and circling each other yet again, all glistening muscle and hard bodies. Her insides burn with pleasure at the picture before her.

"It won't be friendly sparring soon," Raven mumbles in a low voice, "not kid-friendly, at least."

Clarke growls and nods, squeezing her girlfriend's hand tightly as Octavia almost cartwheels to avoid a punch from Lexa. She kicks her leg up, attempting to land a blow, but Lexa grabs her leg and holds her in a classic Argentinian Lock, resulting in Octavia's face between her legs, right at the apex of her thighs. The younger woman shoves upwards with her hands, causing Lexa to topple backwards. Seeing as though her one leg is already at the ready, Octavia kicks her other foot up and wraps her ankles around Lexa's head. The Commander mimics the same move, causing them to be in a stalemate.

"I can't take it anymore," Raven breathes out with a raspy voice, "shit, Clarke. Just seeing them has me-"

"Enough!" Clarke's voice calls out as she stomps into the ring, her breathing heavy and eyes glazed over with lust. She holds her hand out to the crowd and stands over to Lexa and Octavia, who've loosened their grip on each other but haven't managed to let go just yet. Clarke looks down to them and she can see that they're just as tightly strung and needy as the woman limping after her. Raven catches the two warriors' expression and bites her lip teasingly.

"I declare it a draw," Clarke bellows out to the crowd, "this demonstration is over."

Titus and Indra don't hesitate to agree as they awkwardly tell the crowd to disperse. The four lovers remain upon the muddy field in the rain, with Lexa and Octavia still sprawled out on the ground. It isn't until thunder crackles overhead that they realize that they're still outside. Clarke holds out her hand to the Commander while Raven's is extended to Octavia. The two women take the support and are hauled up, only to be examined under hungry and wanton eyes. Lexa's green gaze is nearly black with her lust as she stares into Clarke, her breath hitching when she makes out the other girl's gaze drifting to her abs.

"The bathhouse," Clarke nearly growls the words as she passes a similarly needy glance to Octavia and Raven, " _now_."

**|#|**

By the time Lexa gives the orders to her guards that none shall disturb them in the bathhouse, half of the women are already undressed. Lexa turns from the door and isn't able to hold back the lusted growl that parts her lips when she catches Clarke and Octavia in the middle of a heated kiss. Before she can move forward, Raven's hand tugs into hers and she is pulled into a passionate kiss. Unable to resist showing off, Lexa reaches down and hooks her arms under Raven's ass before hoisting her up. Raven gasps into her mouth, her hips rocking into the Commander's lean torso as Lexa carries them over to the massive hot tub in the middle of the room. The candles, coupled with the occasional flash of lightening from the storm outside, provide a dim light. 

"Fuck," Raven hisses as Lexa slams them against the nearest wall, her hips working to roll into the other woman's waist. "Lexa, please."

Lexa's lips find her pulse point, her teeth revealing themselves before she bites down on the bronzed flesh. Raven yelps and tightens her grip around Lexa's waist, thankful that Abby and Nyko's newest healing methods have allowed her to manage the pain a bit better. Even with her roughness, Lexa is still gentle, with one hand running up and down a toned thigh. Her fingertips dance over the exposed flesh of her leg, tapping electric jolts into her skin. Raven's hands find Lexa's braids, tugging harshly until their lips meet in a lusted kiss. Their eyes close in unison, involuntary moans leaving their mouthes.

A slam against the wall tears them away from their kiss and the two women can only glance over in awe and shock as Octavia has Clarke pressed against the plaster in a similar position. The younger warrior passes Lexa a smirk as she undulates her hips into the blonde, rousing a sharp moan from the older woman's lips. Lexa growls at the sight, the spirit of competition still present in her eyes. Octavia is just as challenging in her stare as she holds the gaze.

"Enough eye-fucking," Clarke snarls impatiently, her voice but a breathy rasp, "and more fucking."

"The water," Raven breathes out as Lexa's hips thrust against hers, "get us to the bath."

Neither warrior resists as they peel their lovers from the wall and walk into the pool of warm water. The minute the steam of the pool engulfs the injured warriors, both Lexa and Octavia let out a low groan. Clarke and Raven give each other a teasing glance before they both hop down from their lovers' arms and wade in the water. The warriors' eyes narrow into slits, watching as the two women switch. Clarke presses Lexa to the edge of the tub, removing the cut-off tank and chest binders from her body before tossing them haphazardly across the room. Raven does the same to Octavia's sports bra, leaving the two women half-naked in the water. All four of them are in just their underwear now. They undress each other with an aching need to have skin on skin.

"Did we ever tell you just how hot all that sparring got us?" Raven hisses into Octavia's ear, her hands gliding up and down the paler woman's body. She massages into the sore bruises along her sides, drawing a hiss from the younger woman's mouth. Raven swallows the sound as she moves her hands to the warrior's breasts, rolling one of her dusky nipples between her fingers while her mouth attacks her neck in swift, harsh nips. Octavia's head throws itself backwards from the pleasure, her thighs quivering with need when Raven's free hand descends into her underwear to find the hardened nub of her clit.

"You're so wet," the mechanic sighs in content as she slides her fingers up and down the engorged flesh, "so fucking wet for us."

"Lexa's just as bad," Clarke hums in a low chuckle as Raven glances over to see Clarke's hand in Lexa's shorts under the water. "She's practically melting in my hands." The Commander's eyes are squeezed tight, her neck veins popping from the sheer struggle to contain herself. One of the Commander's hands is clutching at Clarke's shoulder blades, while the other is fondling the younger woman's breasts salaciously, kneading the flesh between calloused fingers. Raven grins and leans in to capture a quick kiss from the blonde before turning her attention back to Octavia's wanton desire. The mechanic sighs with delight, wetting her lips before she glides them down to her neck, suckling upon the most sensitive spot under her jaw to cause Octavia to gasp.

"You both wanted to prove your worth so badly," Clarke hums as she thrusts two fingers inside Lexa's tight walls, "then let's have another challenge. The first person to come has to eat out the loser." Raven's eyes flicker mischievously with the notion and she nods, turning back to press a kiss to Octavia's lips. The younger woman hardly breathes out more than a word as the mechanic curls her own finger inside her hot, silken flesh. Lexa opens her eyes and looks over to her General, her pupils fully blown with lust at the sight of her clenched jaw and the bead of sweat trailing down her still muddied face.

"I say we make it more interesting," Raven says as she continues to finger-fuck the speechless woman, "we do teams."

"Oh?" Clarke says with a raised brow, chuckling as Lexa lets out a stifled whimper when her thumb rolls over her clit. "How so?"

"You and Lex versus me and O," Raven hums, thrusting her hips into the younger woman, "if she comes first, O and I get to take you."

"Take us?" Clarke asks as she hears Lexa's breathy gasp from her fingers prodding the spongy flesh above her front wall. "You mean with…"

"Yes," Raven grins slyly, her eyes narrowing wantonly, "with the toys. Reverse if Lexa outlasts Octavia."

"Deal," Clarke says with a chuckle, staring back at her lover. She silently asks for permission and Lexa nods. Raven glances over at Octavia.

"Fuck," the brunette hisses as she yearns for more of Raven's touch, "just get on with it, Rae."

Raven and Clarke nod at each other deviously before they both set off at a slow pace. Lexa bites down on Clarke's collar to steady her as the woman switches her quick and shallow movements for deeper, harder thrusts. Clarke's fingers are strong and slender inside her, reaching places that drive her mind mad with lust. She bucks up into Clarke's thrusts, ignoring the dominant voice of her lover telling her to reign it. Patience is her strong suit. She did not get to finish her duel with Octavia and she does not intend to lose. Closing her eyes, Lexa focuses on her breathing and the grip on Clarke's shoulder.

Octavia, on the other hand, never had much of a thing for reigning in her desires. Even with Raven's slow pace, the sounds of Lexa's harsh breathing, coupled with the whooshing of the water as it slaps against their skin, pulls her into an euphoric state of being. Her hands scrabble at Raven's flesh, pleading and begging for her to bring her to her peak. Raven only pauses when she feels the trembling, and not being a big fan of losing, holds her back from her peak. Octavia cries out in agony as she writhes in the older woman's grip, her head dipping into the bronzed neck and biting upon the flesh.

Despite her best efforts, Octavia is the first to spill over. She practically crumbles in Raven's arms, melting into a wanton mess in her partner's strong arms. Raven holds her up, murmuring sweet nothings as she feels Octavia tremor and quake under her hands. Lexa follows suite, gasping and panting into Clarke's mouth as they exchange sloppy but heated open-mouthed kisses. Clarke's hand runs down from where it'd been at the nape of Lexa's neck to the round curve of the Commander's breast, squeezing roughly to milk out the last few aftershocks of her orgasm. It takes only a few minutes for recovery.

"Patience," Lexa chuckles dryly as Clarke pulls out her fingers, "it's all about patience, _goufa_."

" _Jok yu_ ," Octavia hisses, but it's not out of malice. Her body is still tingling from the mind-numbing pleasure she'd just experienced. Raven laughs and pecks her lips, letting her tongue slide over her teeth before wrestling the tired organ inside her mouth. Octavia returns the peck lazily, still on cloud nine.

"I will," Lexa replies, her gaze narrowing with determination and fire. "But first, we clean ourselves. I do not want mud in our bed."

Clarke hums with agreement as they all take turns washing each other, exchanging gentle kisses and fleeting touches along the way. They lather each other with loving and soothing embraces, being mindful of the bruises and scratches upon the two injured warriors' bodies. At times, it's playful - like they're all young girls again. At one point, Lexa and Raven team up against Clarke and Octavia in a water fight, leaving the tiles around the pool soaking wet. They spend a few more moments just bathing in the warmth and serenity of the bath before they get out and dry each other off tenderly.

"Bedroom?" Raven asks huskily as she dries Clarke's sides, glancing over to Lexa. The Commander nods with a sly grin.

"Bedroom."

**|#|**

"So how is this going to work?" Raven asks Lexa as both she and Octavia lay on the bed. Clarke rummages through their drawers before pulling out their collection of toys that Raven had manufactured based off a model she saw laying around in the collection of Old World ruins in Polis Tower's basement.

"How do you want it to work?" Clarke quips with a playful tease, "you won that last one, Commander."

Clarke opens another drawer, slipping on the strap she'd fastened from some of the seal leather she'd skinned from a hunt with King Roan. Lexa mimics her movements with an identical one before picking a decent size dildo and clasping it to the hole, tugging it into place. Clarke watches with a darkened expression as the metallic reception plate slides just under her clit, causing Lexa to gasp at the sensation of being connected to the phallic object. Raven beams from where she is laying, proud of her handiwork as she grins at the sight of the proud member expanding and jumping with the Commander's obvious excitement. Lexa lets out a low sigh of contentment as before she blinks slowly at the mechanic. Raven smirks and winks when Lexa's hand comes to grip the stiff rod and squeezes lightly. Octavia's lips wet she follows the small drop of clear fluid as it leaks from the slit at the top. Lexa grins at Clarke once before she nods down at the two women, flushed and ready to be taken by the rightful victors of their previous challenge.

"Another competition perhaps," Lexa says as she crawls to the bed, "teams once more. Raven and I versus Clarke and Octavia."

"Conditions?" Clarke asks as she reaches for some lotion and coats her phallus in a gob of it before tossing the bottle to Lexa. It never ceases to amaze the blonde whenever she sees Lexa grip her member and jerk it up and down to spread the slick. Lexa's eyes meet Clarke's across the bed and she passes the younger woman a flirtatious smirk, one that renders Clarke into nothing but jelly. Octavia looks just as needy and Raven looks flustered beyond hell.

"Same as before," Lexa grins as she moves her body over towards Raven, "first to release is to be taken by the winners."

Octavia nods and yanks at Clarke, pulling her down into a heated kiss as she whispers, "I'm not losing again, Griffin." Clarke only nods and grins, glancing over to see Raven and Lexa lost in a passionate kiss. The sight of Raven's hand on Lexa's member as it bobs up and down against her toned abdomen is almost enough to make her come. An evil grin spreads across Clarke's lips as she turns to face Octavia. The two of them exchange a knowing grin as they nod silently. Octavia reaches between Clarke's leg for her own member, biting her lip when she feels the eager flesh practically jump into her hands.

"Fuck me," Octavia breathes out as she tilts her jaw up and searches for Clarke's mouth. "I need you inside me, Princess."

Clarke doesn't waste anytime in inserting herself inside the soaked, swollen lips of the brunette's womanhood. A gasp escapes her lips as she feels how tight she is, how her walls contract and squeeze her in. The blonde's knees buckle as she starts to thrust slowly, feeling the throes of pleasure jumping up and down her spine and into her toes. She starts a slow rocking motion, her head buried between Octavia's breasts as she takes to licking her nipples and placing bruising kisses along her collarbones. Octavia's hands claw into her arms, her legs wrapping around Clarke's waist as she gasps into each thrust.

The bed creaks as Lexa starts to rock her hips against Raven's own. Her member jumps at the feel of Raven squeezing around her. The older woman gasps when the mechanic nips at her jaw and thrusts her hips upwards, slathering some more of their joint wetness all along Lexa's thighs and the top part of her pelvis. The Commander groans as she fights the urge to rut into the warm silk that grips her. She reaches down and gropes at a breast, driving a high pitched whine from the brunette writhing beneath her. She hazards a glance over to her other lovers and she smirks proudly. Clarke is pounding into Octavia without an ounce of self-control. The woman in question pierces her with a lusted glare from where her head hides in Octavia's neck.

"Faster," Octavia pleads as she claws down Clarke's back, "please, Clarke. Faster."

"I can't," Clarke breathes out worriedly, "I'll come if I do."

"I don't give a fuck about that anymore," Octavia hisses as her toes curl, "I just need release. Fuck…"

"Ah," Clarke moans as she feels the burning tingling in her stomach with each rapid jerk of her hips. "Oh God… _Jesus fuck_ , O."

Spurred on by the noise of her lovers nearly at her peak, Raven reaches up and grabs at Lexa's face before pulling her down for a harsh kiss. The older woman's hips snap into hers harder and Raven lets out a desperate whine. The bed creaks from the dual efforts, no doubt audible to anyone within a kilometre radius of their personal lodging. She knows for sure that Titus and Indra have an inkling as to what goes on beyond the walls of her chambers, but as the Commander, they refuse to acknowledge or challenge her. She is glad for that, for she knows that Clarke and Octavia were known to be loud. She gazes back over at them now, growling low in her throat when she sees how fast Clarke is thrusting and how white her knuckles are on the furs.

Clarke comes first with a piercing cry, and the sight alone is enough to cause Octavia to tumble straight after. Both Raven and Lexa are not far behind when they release. The sounds are like an orchestrated chamber of dissonant and consonant sounds. The furs beneath them are no doubt covered in their fluids, and Lexa puts in a reminder in the back of her head to think of an alternative way to prevent her bedding from being ruined nearly every night. As they all wind down from their collective orgasm, Clarke flops back on the bed, pulling out slowly before replacing her member with two fingers to appease the small fluttering aftershocks coming from Octavia. Lexa, however, collapses atop Raven, meeting the mechanic's lips in slow, lazy kiss of love and endearment.

"So much for our plan to get her to come first," Octavia chuckles tiredly, glaring playfully over to the exhausted blonde. Clarke is staring at the ceiling, somehow looking both ridiculous and sexy with the strap-on still tied around her waist and the member semi-hard and coated in their collective juices. Raven stares down at the item with hungry eyes before gently placing her hands on Lexa's torso, silently telling her she may now pull out.

" _Jok_ ," Lexa hisses as she slowly pries herself free from those warm walls. Clarke and Octavia glance over as Lexa pulls the dildo back into her hands and jerks it a few times before she returns to her full hardness. It's no secret between the three of them of Lexa's affinity for the toy, so when Clarke and Octavia nod at each other, there's no doubt in their mind as to the reward their Commander deserves for being the true victor of each of the challenges.

"Heda," Clarke says as she unbuckles her own strap and tosses it aside, "I think I have an idea… a compromise."

Lexa doesn't speak as Raven joins in on the mischief, her body tugging Lexa's own against her front. Her hands reach around and palm at her torso, massaging the tight coils of muscle that clench upon her tense abdomen. Those rough hands then skirt upwards and palm at her breasts, leaving Lexa a panting mess. A grin paints Clarke's lips as she flicks her gaze over to Octavia before nodding in Lexa's direction. The Commander's eyes are narrowed into tantalizing slits, her pupils black beyond recognition. Octavia grins sneakily as she rakes her nails up Lexa's thighs before laying before her appendage.

" _Skrish_ ," Lexa hisses when Octavia's mouth replaces her hand and begins to suck her into oblivion. Lexa grunts, her hands clutching at the furs as Clarke joins her side, her hands reaching for Lexa's face as she angles her jaw and brings her in for a kiss. One of Lexa's hand removes itself from the bedding and reaches between her lover's legs, feeling the wetness buried there. Clarke gasps into the kiss as Lexa's fingers lips over her clit teasingly.

"Oh God…," Clarke trails off as she kisses her mate harder, " _inside_ , Lex. I need you inside me."

With that cue, Octavia removes her mouth from Lexa's member and instead reaches for Clarke's hips. The younger woman helps situation the blonde on the other woman with kiss to the back of her neck, before Clarke reaches for her face and brings her in for a quick and hot open-mouthed exchange. Octavia pulls back with a sly grin as she maneuvers herself over behind Raven, groping at the older woman's ass while the mechanic continues to fondle Lexa's breasts and torso. Raven kisses Octavia and grins into her mouth when the younger brunette reaches between their bodies to roll her fingers over her clit.

"Shit," both Raven and Clarke breathe out at the same time as pleasure begins to build inside them. "Fuck…"

Lexa beams as Clarke takes her mouth in a passionate kiss, her hips sliding up and down upon Lexa's waist as she begins to impale herself upon the hard cock. Lexa's gasps are louder now and more pronounced with each contraction of Clarke's slick inner walls upon her member. Raven bites into the skin of Lexa's neck when Octavia takes up a fast pace rubbing her clit. The younger woman works her over in fast-paced, little circles around the engorged bud. The four of them begin to writhe on the bed in pleasure, their skin touching and meeting as best as they can manage given their position. 

Clarke picks up her pace and Octavia matches the motions on Raven, who's now snaked another hand to pleasure Octavia from behind. A chorus of gasps and yelps and high-pitched whimpers fill the space between them. Clarke's mouth is latched to Lexa, biting down on her bottom lip nearly hard enough to draw blood. Raven and Octavia are kissing fervently as they finger each other passionately. Lexa's hips jerk as she feels the oncoming rush of yet another orgasm. Sweat beads down her forehead as she lets her gaze linger upon Clarke's scrunched up brows and tightly clenched jaw. Her hands come up and grip at Clarke's hips, aiding her with her final harder thrusts as the four women reach their peak in one ceremonious cry.

This orgasm renders them all into wanton puddles and shuddering messes. Kisses are exchanged between each of them as they come down from their high and collapse into the furs, breathing heavy and bones weary from exhaustion. At some point, Clarke climbs off Lexa and aids the tired woman in taking off the strap-on and dildo off, throwing the appendage somewhere in the room to deal with at a later time. She collapses at Lexa's side, nuzzling into her arm while Raven and Octavia snuggle in on the opposite side of the Commander. A faint groan escapes Octavia's lips as she settles in to spoon Raven.

"Remind me to not have sex after Heda obliterates me in a sparring session," the General groans as she shifts painfully. Lexa perks one eye open tiredly before she sighs and extends her arm as far as she can. Raven snuggles into the woman, laying half on top and half beside her, allowing the Commander to wrap her hand under Octavia's neck and gently massage the corded muscles there. Clarke presses a kiss to her jaw before grinning knowingly at them both. Octavia and Lexa have the decency to look the slightest bit sheepish when Clarke pulls away from leaning over to kiss Octavia's forehead.

"I warned you to not push it," she says with a nonchalant shrug, "now you live with the consequences."

" _Hodnes_ ," Lexa says with a timid voice, "it is tradition. She challenged me."

"What?!" Octavia says with a slap to the Commander's hand. "I told you I didn't want to fight! You challenged me!"

"Only because you claimed yourself to be the top warrior of Polis."

"I was joking!"

"It is not a joke to insult the Commander's status," Lexa says with a confused and semi-frustrated expression, but Octavia only rolls her eyes. She goes to retaliate further when suddenly Raven reaches up and places her hands over both of their mouthes, preventing them from arguing any further. The mechanic sighs and glances over to look at an equally exasperated Clarke before removing her hands and settling between them contently.

"That's better," she jokes lightheartedly, "as much I love your banter, I had four mind-blowing orgasms and I need to sleep."

"Mind-blowing, huh?" Octavia and Lexa both say at the same time with a quirk of their brow. Clarke rolls her eyes as she sighs into Lexa's neck.

"Sleep," she orders them both, reaching for the furs before pulling it up to warm them, "you both can boast about your egos later."

"Ego?" Lexa asks, a bit bewildered by the term. "What is that?"

The three other women just groan out, "go to sleep, Lexa."

**|#|**

"Ow," Octavia moans as she tries to roll over on the bed, "I hate you, do you know that?"

"You asked for it," Lexa mutters as she winces, shifting slowly beneath her furs as to not wake her other sleeping mates, "I warned you."

"Yeah, like fifteen minutes into kicking my ass," Octavia grumbles quietly as she feels Raven stir in her arms. "I regret everything."

"Life is too short for regrets," Lexa recites poetically, "it would be wise for you to live your life without them, Octavia."

"God fucking dammit," Octavia hisses, "it's too early for your literal nonsense, Lexa."

"I was being honest," Lexa replies without so much as a change in emotion. Octavia only groans again as she nestles further into Raven's back, pressing her sore cheek against the soft skin. She sighs when Raven shifts more of her weight onto Lexa, giving the smaller brunette room to snuggle further into her. She blinks over Raven's shoulder to see Lexa peering down at her worriedly, like she'd said something to offend the General. Sighing, Octavia rolls her eyes.

"I was kidding," Octavia murmurs as she painfully reaches out to cup the older woman's jaw, "I love you, you know that right?"

" _Ai hod yu in, ai keryon._ " The words are whispered so quietly Octavia nearly misses them. She tries to lean up so she can kiss her Commander, but her injuries prevent her from even moving an inch without a hiss. Lexa lets out a low chuckle, but it soon turns into a grimace from the soreness in her muscles. The two Grounders look at each other, peevish that they're reduced to two bedridden _goufas_ due to their inflated conceitedness from yesterday.

"And that's wonderful," Octavia murmurs as she winces again, "just less physical aggression when showing it, okay?"

"I suppose we deserve this," Lexa mumbles with a sheepish smile, "we did stretch our, how you did Clarke say it, egos?"

"Well Commander," Octavia hums sleepily as she yawns into Raven's shoulder, "that's not the only thing we stretched last night."

"Gross," Raven's sleepy voice grumbles from Lexa's chest, "remind me to get Dr G to hook me up with a sedative next time I wake up to you two."

"Well I'm not wrong," Octavia grins shamelessly as she presses a kiss to Raven's back. "Am I?" 

"Shut up," Raven mutters as she reaches up and lays her hand on Lexa's breast, "and besides, it wasn't you that stretched me, it was Lexa."

"It's not even morning and you guys are talking about sex," Clarke's muffled grumpy voice perks up from Lexa's other side. The three women wince at the tone, knowing that Clarke's hatred for mornings outmatched anyone's hatred for about anything, really. Lexa gently scratches up and down the woman's bare back before painfully leaning over to press a chaste kiss to the top of her blonde tresses soothingly. Clarke only huffs in irritation and shifts closer.

"Go to sleep," Clarke yawns into Lexa's neck as she blindly reaches out to pat Raven and Octavia, "no more talking until morning. _Real_ morning."

"As opposed to a fake morning, right Princess?" Octavia chuckles, but the joke only earns a smack from an equally tired out Raven. 

"We all can't have warrior stamina like you two," Raven sighs tiredly, already on the threshold of sleep, "now listen to the Princess and sleep."

Clarke is already too fast asleep, snoring and drooling into Lexa's side, to agree with the mechanic. Lexa only sighs and nods, pulling her mates closer into her body until they are all touching her in some form. Raven hooks a leg over Clarke's waist while Octavia spoons into Raven's back. Lexa's hand rests on the younger warrior's shoulder blades, her fingers lightly tracing patterns into her skin until Octavia drifts off to a well-deserved sleep.

And then, surrounded by the soft cadence of snores and the comfort of warm bodies, Lexa closes her eyes and follows them.

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATIONS:
> 
> Goufa - child (silly)  
> Gada - girl  
> Yu laik branwada mema - you are still a fool/idiot  
> Fleimkapa - flame keeper/old guard  
> Mochof - thank you  
> Pro - you're welcome  
> Yongons - children (formal)  
> Sha - yes  
> Ai niron - my lover  
> Em sonop - it's morning  
> Hodnes - love  
> Jok yu - fuck you  
> Ai hod yu in - I love you  
> Keryon - soul
> 
> Hopefully the smut isn't terribly awful. I prefer to write sad shit so this happy business is more so me pushing myself out of the comfort zone. Anyways, I'm gonna sleep now and pretend that I didn't stay up all night writing more of the OT4 and waste my potential because I'm a stupid little shit, lol.
> 
> Leave a comment if you can! I love reading them all and you're all lovely. Thank you again for the support on the godawful drunk fic from two nights ago. I hope this was better than the first one, lol.
> 
> Cheers! :)


End file.
